


大女优的华丽冒险

by likearealstone



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearealstone/pseuds/likearealstone
Summary: 黄桃欢乐女装play
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Kyomoto Taiga
Kudos: 11





	大女优的华丽冒险

当红偶像京本大我最近接到了一个剧本，惊悚推理片，危险刺激烧脑又香艳的那种，而他在里面演一个......大雾女优。

本来当然是抵死不从了，可某位队友给和自己同龄的经纪人支了个招。“你便如此这般，他一定上钩的。”

于是那天小会议室里爆发出一阵高音。“我可以！我当然可以！我才不会输给那小子！！”

相手役是一年前因为饰演transgender角色演技大获好评的松村北斗。

走出会议室的京本大我暗自发誓这回说什么也要演赢，让松村北斗彻底折服！

坐在一旁翻杂志等他的高地优吾看见小少爷不止气鼓鼓着一张脸眼睛还瞪得那么用力不禁莞尔。

“怎么了，让你演河豚呢？”

少爷则不耐烦地一挥手，“回去了！等一下我还要看剧本！”

行呗。

吃过晚饭小少爷就二郎腿一蹬看起了剧本。

“......冈拓先生，请您，请您，不要走......”

听得高地头皮都麻了。

“我说，你们到底什么设定？”

“就恋爱关系啊。”

“废话。我是说，你是大雾女优，北斗呢？”

“侦探。”

“贵族侦探还是美食侦探还是高中生侦探啊？”

“高中生？你怎么不问是不是小学生？”京本大我白了他一眼。“是失去记忆之后忘记了上次是我想杀他那种。”

赤裸裸的剧透啊，高地恨不得一头撞在桌子上。

“最后我其实是女扮男装，不是，男扮女装来复仇的惨遭灭族的名门之后，可是他已经爱上我了，只能跟我一起心中......”

咚。

“我们还是来聊一聊你的语气吧。”

“我的语气怎么了？”

“你到底想不想让北斗，不是，冈拓留下来啊！”

“我不想啊，可是桃桃肯定想嘛。想让他留下来好杀了他！”

亮晶晶的充满杀意的眼神。

高地噗嗤一笑。

“你这样演，就算冈拓记不起桃桃想杀他，也看出来了。”

......少爷一脸委屈。

“这位大雾女优，请问你觉得要怎么样才能留住一个男人呢？”

“靠脸吧！”

正解。然，不能成为答案。

“抓住他的胃？”

......冷汗是因为不合时宜地想起了布丁山大作战。

“你愿意为了怎样的女孩子留下来呢？”

“我怎么知道，我喜欢的是......”

你啊。“......男的啊。”

“对对对这个表情就对了！含情脉脉我见犹怜！”

“滚啦！”居然以为我在演戏！！

“我在夸你干嘛发脾气！”

“Baka！算了算了，先来后面的重头戏。”

“什么重头戏？”

“桃桃被识破之后，冈拓为了阻止她的行动把她绑在了床上。”

“......”

这样可不太妙啊。

他都还没有绑过他。

“你是不是又想自己先试试看？”眨着好看的眼睛，问出的问题却是这么不知死活。

一时间，竟不知该不该诚实。

“对了，等一下哦！”小少爷蹦蹦跳跳跑了出去，把随身的黑色大包拿了进来。

翻啊翻啊，掏出一条皱得不成样子的红色丝绒长裙，“哗”地抖开的同时，似乎也打开了一扇通往新世界的大门。

“他们说让我穿这个练习，站着坐着都要有大女优的气质才成。”

“......”

“好看吗？”

“......”

“不好看吗？”想去照镜子却被一把揪住了后领。

哪里会不好看。

暗红的丝绒越发衬得肌肤胜雪，高地优吾此刻只恨手里缺少一支no more rules。

“桃桃被绑起来的时候也是穿裙子吗？”

“对呀，那时候她的身份还没有被揭穿呢......咦，你哪来的绳子，喂，等会儿......唔唔！”

被捆上了手，嘴里还塞了印着爱丽丝和兔子的领带，被打横抱起来走向大床的一路挣扎得小脸都红了。

“不是问我要不要试试吗。”完全掌握了主动权的抖S男友把人扔在床上，不为所动地挑眉。

“我要啊。”

有点可惜，听不到他好听的声音，也没法好好吻他了呢。

可是他一直都好想看看他忍受着极限的快乐却无法叫出声音的样子。

一定很诱人呢。

“呐，接下来就不照剧本走了哦。”

高地优吾慢条斯理地解开自己衬衣的袖口，卷上去，单膝跪在床侧，俯身端详着床上的小可爱。

瑟瑟发抖，这就对了。

抽出花瓶的黄色玫瑰，随意地拈着花茎，以花瓣描摹精致的下颚线，颈部，锁骨。

微凉而湿润的触感暗示着危险，让人忍不住屏住呼吸。

下一个片刻，却换成了炽热的唇舌。

安静地积聚在胸腔的空气一下子重重地吐了出来。

呼吸自此乱了。

“好可爱。”满意地微笑着，把领口的扣子又解开几颗。

被攥住下巴的时候京本大我还在感叹自己的脸果然好小，嘴里塞进一条领带之后才明白过来。

高地优吾这个不要脸的男人，又，狼，变，了。

被公主抱的感觉意外地还不错，没想到那家伙瘦得豆芽菜一样，也还有些力气。

可是这套耍帅的动作槽点未免也太多了吧，拿什么玫瑰，又不是塞克西粽。

......呜呜，非要这样亲他吗，啊！不要再往下了...不可以！不要...咬.......太过分了呜呜呜呜呜

还有手在碰哪里！！轻...不，再重一点，唔...啊，对了......等一下，不行，不行，快停止，这样他会......啊！

“隔着裙子也能被摸成这样，不是分分钟要穿帮吗。”

高地优吾不顾对方未获满足的低喘，轻轻弹了一下红色丝绒布料之下形状过于明显的部分。

“......！”

“怎么，想要，还是不要？”

泛红的眼睛不甘愿地瞪了回去。

“很拽哦？看看小少爷能拽到什么时候。”

非常不优雅地被分开了腿的同时，有个人更不优雅地钻进了裙底。

想要防备地并拢，温暖潮湿的口腔却让人一下子软了腰，舒服得全身的力气都被抽空了一样。

高地优吾一边卖力动作一边猜测着自己看不到的那张好看的脸上是否微拧着眉，是否还为了对抗过于强烈的感觉而紧紧闭起眼。

只能通过被握住的腿根不住的抖动来想象对方的感受终究有些无趣。

于是他再次放开了快要被推向巅峰的身体。

中辍是很伤身的！京本大我一面愤愤不平地想，一面却控制不住生理性的眼泪和唾液顺着眼角和不得不张开的嘴角流了出来。

双颊布满红潮，满脸都是委屈。

“求我。”高地优吾非常享受这个时刻。

小少爷几乎是立刻从嘴里含混不清地吐出一大串おねがいおねがいおねがい，配合着渴望的眼神......

接收到信号的人微微一笑，又一次伸手探入裙底。

是刚刚求而不得的一切。

又一次快速上扬的快乐曲线。

贪婪地闭上眼睛，只知享受。不管多少次，只能选择服从于对方充满控制欲的节奏，这无力感却让人沉醉。

“唔......！”

有了前两次亏欠的加码，冲击强烈到几乎超越极限。

嘴里的领带被抽了出来，几乎麻痹的口腔被灵活的唇舌彻底占据，天使一边喘着气一边享受着来自恶魔的短暂温柔。

总觉得哪里还不足够。

“刚才很可爱喔。”长吻最终以落在脸颊的轻吻告一段落，“现在轮到我了，可能没法太温柔呢。”

高地优吾翻过那具尚且虚软的身体让他俯卧。

拉开连身裙背部的拉链，拍拍对方婴儿般柔软的腹部示意他拱起身体，令臀部从裙摆中解脱出来。

白皙的背、诱人的腰线以红丝绒为衬托在眼前展开，而双腿却还被裙摆牢牢捆住。

“好像一条美人鱼。”

却没有不知该从何攻入的困扰。

高地优吾再一次感受到了自己体内不受控的激动。

此刻京本大我却把头埋在枕头里偷笑。

真是单纯的男人啊～轻轻松松就被本少爷撩得五迷三道。

可是再狼性大发，还不是低声细语地哄着他先做适应。

冰凉的手指，微微的刺激感，却搭配着小心翼翼轻柔的动作，舒服得他像只猫儿轻轻地在枕头上磨蹭。

这温柔才是绳索。

早将他牢牢绑住再也无处可逃。

“已经......够了啦......”从枕头里传来的疑似不满的咕哝让高地优吾忍不住嘴角上扬。

看来小少爷还没搞清楚今天到底谁说了算。

厨艺为负的他，当然不会懂得料理食材时付出更多耐心也只是为了更彻底享用的道理。

“桃桃会不会唱歌？”

嗯？他要做什么？猫咪脩地睁开眼睛。

不如，陪他玩玩好了。

“会啊。”

“那唱吧。”

忍不住一个白眼。

嫩得像剥皮蜜桃的臀被惩罚般地拍了两下之后终于乖乖唱了起来。

“大象～大象～～～长长鼻子...啊！你！”......唱歌的时候还不放过本少爷，呜呜。

“继续。”说完不多时，毫不容情地新加入一指，激得歌声抖了一抖。

又过了一会儿，小少爷瘫软下来，全力抵抗着灵活的手指引发的娇声，再也不肯表演。

“要不要先到一次？”

金色的小脑袋向左右转了转表示拒绝。

“就这么想要我吗？”满满的自得和笑意。

......高地优吾你还能再讨打一点嘛。

是的！还等什么！快给本少爷进来！

嘴上却是断然不肯承认的。

“明明是你！你想得不得了吧！眼神这么色我不用看都能感......唔！”

过分！谁准你一下子进那么深的呜呜呜呜呜顶得他差点直接上了天。

......咦，你倒是，动啊，给本少爷动起来啊，快一点，受不了了，呜呜呜......

忍不住收紧了一下。

又一下，是有心的......却只换来再次的拍打。

“想要就自己动。”

故意紧紧地顶着，趁他软着身子任人摆布时扶着腰，令他用膝盖支起了身体。

......识时务者为俊杰，行吧。

京本大我记不清最后自己是怎样眼泪鼻涕齐飞哭着喊着到了的，反正，从来也没有那么累过。

何况还没消停就被转过来狠狠地从正面又要了一次，看着对方也越来越失控的表情，逐渐失焦......

醒来的时候绳子已经被松开，裙子也换下了。

闻着清爽的柑橘系香水味缓慢睁开眼睛，枕在穿着同样的白色T恤他的怀里。

睡着的高地优吾看起来异常无害。

京本大我觉得自己像个爱玩火的小孩，总在想方设法点燃这瓶看似清澈的烈酒。

如果不能一起燃烧，就会觉得寂寞。

只有他才能给的寂寞。

也只有他才能治好。

高地优吾的梦却呈现着一个完全不同的画面。

本该只属于自己的人，牵着别人的手越走越远。

“不要走......大我......”梦中的他以为自己在喃喃自语着。

却被身边醒着的他听见了。

醒着的人一面尝试揉开睡着的人簇紧的眉，一面却不可自已地露出微笑。

—原来，我也能让你寂寞吗？

end.


End file.
